25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everday Lives
by pam halliwell
Summary: Husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, friends what are the wonderful forusome really like 25 years after the war? An interview with the Quibbler answers these questions. H/G R/H
1. Harry

25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or all the big fancy high-up people who make money from Harry Potter. How do I know this? I have little to no money!**

**Contains some fluff**

**I'm really doubtful about this. I know it's not as good as the previous. I'm not entirely sure it's any good at this point but now we see.**

**A/N:Ok I re-arranged them in the order as they would ahve appeared in 'The Quibbler' which means Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. I'm not pleased this means Ginny gets bumped to third chapter but it's true this makes for less confusion. Enjoy**

**THANKYOUUUUUUUUUU so much to the lovely response :D :D**

**I have to give a shout-out to winterlude whose fic 'interview with the quibbler' is what sparked this off **

**To Hela **

**HPHP**

_**Fran: Fran, the interviewer**_

_**HPHP**_

_Introductory Note by Editor-In-Chief Luna Lovegood:_

_Welcome readers to a project that has long been anticipated and worked on by the staff here at 'The Quibbler'. In honour of the 25__th__ Anniversary of the end of the Second War, our very own Fran Blake, who writes the popular and witty weekly 'Who's Who and What's What' column, has set out to interview certain known heroes in a rather unconventional way. Beyond the fame, the bravery and the family, who are these people really? How do they spend their days, what makes them cringe, what puts a smile on their face? We guarantee you a barrel of laughs with each interview but more importantly an insight into the minds of heroes. Furthermore, we find that these more candid interviews have made us respect and, if possible, love __these well-known faces even more for their sheer honesty, humanity (and yes I'm aware coming from me this is slightly ironic) normalcy._

_So please enjoy our series which will be printed every week in 'The Quibbler on Sunday'._

_Keep watching out for those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks._

_LL_

_Starting with the incomparable Harry Potter, '25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives' looks to see the man behind the Auror, Chosen One or even husband and father. And Fran Blake does deliver. Although she has personally admitted, and has in fact asked that this comment be made public, that she will probably seem to offer very little to the actual interview process, however, it is only thanks to this innovative idea, instigated and carried out by Ms. Blake herself, that we even have the opportunity to see this side to the elusive Mr. Potter. As Ms. Blake eloquently pointed out to the news room upon arriving back from Mr. Potter's interview, "When your rickety old broom has suddenly developed the ability to fly and is currently faster than the Nimbus 4000 Vroom, you'd be an idiot to tell it to get back to sweeping."_

_Ever creative with her metaphors, readers will definitely understand what she means upon reading this particular interview. So without further ado, read on:_

_Fran Blake has made use of a reliable and honest Quick Quotes Quill with the express permission of both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She has also chosen to add certain observations from her own perspective which would not have been noticeable to a Quick Quotes Quill._

**Fran:** So Harry tell me a little about yourself.

**Harry:** Well... erm...

**Fran:** I'm just kidding Harry. I know that's exactly the sort of question you hate and why you've agreed to do this interview. I promised you no awkward questions... well no awkward questions that you've been asked before.

**Harry:** You journalists, always with your technicalities.

**Fran:** Where else would we be without them Harry? So let's start with location. You know I've never been in an Auror's office so the only impression I had before coming here was of the one my father had given me of Mad-Eye Moody's.

**Harry:** Ah yes well, mine's a little less... intimidating, wouldn't you think?

**Fran:** I don't know Harry. Sneakoscopes, bottomless trunks ...

**Harry:** Incidentally I got that idea form an impersonator of Moody.

**Fran:** And silly me without my Harry Potter Trivia Encyclopaedia. When was there an impersonator of Moody? I know I said no war references but I can't just let that one go, can I?

**Harry: **No I guess not. My fourth year in Hogwarts. Barty Crouch Jr.

**Fran:** Oh right of course now I remember. He taught me DADA my third year. Well Sneakoscopes, bottomless trunks, Deluminators... We all know the story about that last one.

**Harry:** (smirks) Not if Ron has any say in the matter.

**Fran:** I'm sorry?

**Harry:** (Looks startled) Nothing, nothing. So (coughs) yes well, improved Sneakoscopes are standard equipment for Aurors nowadays, the bottomless trunk is more of a nod to the great Mad-Eye and here... these are two mirrors that my father and godfather, Sirius, used to communicate in their days at Hogwarts. (Eyes darting all over the place, looking nervous).

**Fran:** Harry Potter willingly giving information without so much as a hum and a haw.

**Harry:** (Lets out a small laugh) Well I was warned to be exceptionally helpful in this interview. I believe "Stuff your ridiculous nobility aside for one afternoon" were her exact words.

**Fran:** Her being?

**Harry:** Ginny.

**Fran:** Of course.

**Harry:** Of course.

**Fran:** Yes do thank Ginny again for me. She's been so helpful in orchestrating all of this.

**Harry:** I'm sure your interview with her will make up for all my lame stories.

**Fran:** Now now Harry I'm sure Ginny told you to do away with your self-deprecation for one afternoon as well.

**Harry:** Did she owl you before you came here?

**Fran:** No of course not. But back to this fascinating Deluminator?

**Harry:** Oh come on Fran. Look there's a photo of my three wonderful kids, James, Albus and Lily, you know the three kids whose names I get asked about... Oh right you wanted new material. Ok ... erm... how about? ...

**Fran:** Harry you cannot go from a man who evades all personal questions to actually creating answers on the spot. You're rather hopeless at it if you don't mind me saying.

**Harry:** I am, aren't I?

**Fran:** It's alright. It's why you're always a joy to interview. Interviewing you is like trying to open a really tough walnut.

**Harry:** Erm... thanks I guess.

**Fran:** You're welcome... now the Deluminator if you please.

**Harry:** Oh Merlin I'm going to hell for this... Alright but if I accidentally get found buried in the backyard of the Burrow with my head bashed in by a book, your first suspects are Ron and Hermione.

**Fran:** Oh goody a trio story. I love trio stories.

**Harry:** (chuckles) Well it all started while we were out hunting for Horcruxes the year we finally killed Riddle, and well... things were tense ... you know ... a lot tenser than you may imagine between...myself, Hermione...and Ron.

(And in a classic case of 'speak of the devil himself'...)

**Ron:** Knock Knock. Hello there Fran. Chatting up old Potter are we? Mind you Fran, my sister gets word and you'll be lucky if you can manage eating Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans.

**Fran:** Ron, how lovely. We were just...

**Harry:** Saying how much more interesting you are than me.

(I couldn't help but eye Harry at his obvious lie but I decided to let this play out between the two old friends. Because of course the only thing better than an interview with Harry Potter is an interview with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley).

**Ron:** Well that's a truth universally acknowledged mate. But I won't ruin your 15 minutes of further fame for much longer. Just popped by to see Dad and wondered if you want to have lunch after your little Oprah Winfrey stint. (_Oprah Winfrey__ is an __American__ Muggle __television host__, __media mogul__, and __philanthropist__, often cited by several Muggle journalists as the most influential woman in the world.)_

**Harry:** Ron, you and Hermione are watching way too much Muggle TV ever since the kids went to Hogwarts.

**Ron:** It's not my bloody fault there's nothing else on during the day. And you know it's funny cause what she says really is applicable in a sort of universal sense mate. And besides how do you know Oprah is a Muggle thing?

**Harry:** I don't.

**Ron:** Yes you do. You specifically said Oprah is Muggle TV.

**Harry:** I just assumed.

**Ron:** Mate I think it's time to come clean about your secret desire to be a house husband while Ginny goes out and kills renegade dark wizards.

**Harry:** I'll do that the day you manage to read a contract without falling asleep. What did you call them last time? The longest most boring documents known to man?

**Ron:** (laughs but then notices the Quick Quotes Quill). Hey that's not writing down everything we're saying is it?

**Harry:** Of course it is.

**Ron:** Fran take that last bit out then.

**Harry**: No can do Ronnie dear. Fran here has to give an accurate and extensive recount of things.

**Ron:** Harry you may be my brother-in-law but I am not above telling Ginny what really happened in that bachelor party twenty-three years ago.

**Harry:** (Visibly whitens). That was Seamus' idea and you know it.

**Ron:** Ah yes but Ginny will believe anything I choose to say, seeing as we share the same blood and all that jazz.

**Harry:** I think you're biologically predetermined to say stupid things since you've been sniffing the Puking Pastilles concoction again.

**Ron:** Tsk tsk tsk. Harry Harry Harry, have I thought you nothing over the years?

**Harry:** Well let's see. There was 'Putting your foot in it 101', 'How to aggravate the girl 202', 'How to realise you have feelings and still ignore them 303'. I can keep going if you'd like?

**Ron:** Hardy har har. Fran did you know George is giving up his role as comedian of the family to Harry?

**Fran:** No Ron I didn't know that.

**Ron:** Well he is. In fact to honour this great day, the dethronement of my beloved brother George who has worked strenuously for the last thirty odd years to gain one of the most disrespectable reputations in Wizarding Britain by the great Harry Potter, I feel a small honorary speech is in order.

**Harry:** Ron so help me if you keep going with this, you won't have the kid's extra bedroom to sleep in the the next time Hermione throws you onto the couch.

**Ron:** (pointedly looks at him at this but carries on) It all started a year after the war, when Harry, my best friend in the entire world and Ginny, my little baby sister, semblance of innocence and virginity...

**Harry:** Ron.

**Ron:** Oh Fran you don't mind me sort of taking over do you? You were probably having trouble getting Harry dear here to open up anyway.

**Fran:** So long as I get information about Harry, I suppose it's alright (though my conspicuous grin did little to make me sound even remotely professional).

**Ron:** Jolly good. Where was I? Ah yes my sister's innocence.

(At this point, well I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. I guess the best way would be to imagine two fourteen year old pubescent boys fighting and rolling around. Yes I think that's a rather accurate description. A few words were exchanged namely Ron yelling out 'Help. Harry Potter's trying to kill me' to which Harry, retorted, 'Emotional range of a teaspoon my arse.'

After a while they did manage to stand up brushing themselves off. Surprisingly, and I do mean surprisingly, both had very odd lopsided smiles on their faces.)

**Harry:** Git.

**Ron:** Nobility drunk.

**Harry:** Oh that's' a good one. Do me favour mate don't say that one in front of Ginny.

**Ron:** Aye aye captain.

**Harry:** Although you're one to talk about innocence.

**Ron:** Harry.

**Harry:** What? Can't take as much as you give?

**Ron:** Bear in mind mate that I am bigger than you and quite obviously just LET you throttle me because it is after all your interview.

**Harry:** Pfft!

**Ron:** I'm sorry what was that? I don't speak 'puberty' anymore.

**Harry:** You heard me PFFT. And PFFT to your last comment too.

**Ron:** As you can see the horrifying war experience has done wonders for his maturity.

(Harry merely cocked an eyebrow in response)**.**

**Fran:** You know to the average observer you two act more like brothers than brothers-in-law.

(First they both smiled and slowly nodded then suddenly Harry got a disgusted look on his face. He looked at Ron. Ron realised what Harry was thinking and both unitedly declared "NO").

**Fran:** Alright alright. I said to the mere observer. You know the one who's been living under a rock for the last twenty-five years.

**Ron:** You mean the one that doesn't know how famous I am?

**Harry:** Or the one that doesn't know about my honorary Witch Weekly Hero Award?

(Ron and Harry both grinned).

**Fran:** Nice to see time hasn't affected your egos.

**Harry: **Yeah well Ginny checks it in a rather brutal way on that last one.

**Fran: **I'm sorry?

**Ron: **(laughs) He's not about to explain that one Fran. Let's just say...

**Harry: **(accompanied with an evil glare that I think he may have picked up from Tom Riddle himself)... There's a battle of the statues as we call it.

**Fran**: Oh I see?!

**Ron:** Just ask Ginny when you get around to her. She'll adore you for bringing it up.

**Harry:** And then when you speak to Hermione you can mention 'Wingardium Leviosa' or is it 'Levios-aa' Ronald?

**Fran:** (At the time I thought they were going to be at it again.) Everyone's got their memories, boys, but you four seem to have tomes of them. Incidentally, I hope you don't mind me saying but to the second common observer you two are both ridiculously whipped.

(This time, Ron and Harry made a move to protest but ended up looking down and slowly nodding).

**Harry:** My sons are never going to let me live this down.

**Ron:** What you worried about the boys for? It's the girls that worry me once they find out this information's being publicised.

**Harry:** Ah yes the terrible twosome. Next time, when we both have girls, we give them a bigger age gap, say twenty years or so. That way, they won't end up being so ruddy close.

**Ron:** Next time, we pit them against each other from the start.

**Harry:** Are you out of your mind? The only thing worse than Ginny and Hermione angry at us is Lily and Rose angry at us... especially if you go around saying things like that!

**Ron:** You're exaggerating.

**Harry: **You know damn well I'm not. Remember the Headmaster fiasco of '99?

**Ron:** Oi vey.

**Fran:** I'm sorry the Headmaster fiasco?

**Harry:** Well... my son Albus was going through a phase where he didn't really like his names. Thought they were too weird.

**Ron:** And my Rosie came up with an idea to gather all these interesting bits of information about Dumbledore and Snape and you know cut out old photos that they'd found and make a frame for Albus and you know ...all kinds of things.

**Harry:** Lily decided to give Albus...my son... Dumbledore's favourite sweets like Sherbet Lemons.

**Ron:** And Rose sold pumpkin juice for a month trying to raise money for a potions kit.

**Harry:** Which Hermione ended up paying for anyway.

**Ron: **Oh right that's why I merited a scar on my lower back when the plan went to pieces.

**Harry:** Anyways. The day before they planned on giving it to Albus, he went to sleep at a friend's house. So the girls set up everything in the living room so it could be the first thing he saw when he got back in the morning. So far so good. However, same night Seamus Finnegan was finally getting married and he threw this massive bachelor party, inviting every bloke he's ever met.

**Ron:** Seamus is Irish by the way, that plays a significant part in our defence.

**Harry: **And incidentally this is a completely different bachelor party we're talking about.

**Ron:** Right drinking's the only thing we did at this one. Well that me and Harry did anyway. Lucky sods.

**Harry:** Are you deliberately trying to get us on the couch?

**Ron: **We're admitting our faults aren't we?

**Harry:** Never mind. And well like Ron said, there was a lot of drinking.

**Fran:** Completely Seamus' fault.

**Ron:** See we've got one woman on our side.

**Harry: **Yes but neither of us are married to this one.

**Ron:** Right sorry Fran. It's no use. Nice try at a save though. Maybe we should recruit her. How do you feel about house calls on a daily basis?

**Fran:** Something tells me you don't have to worry about any of my readers' sympathies Ron, male or female. But continue with the story.

**Ron:** Anyway Boy Who Lived over here has never really been able to hold his liqueur.

**Harry:** You were the one singing about how much you love Hermione Granger Weasley and her long name at the top of your ruddy voice all through Diagon Alley.

**Ron:** I had something caught in my throat. I was trying to get it out. Anyways when I finally got Harry home...

**Harry:** We forgot that the kids had left their project out in the living room.

**Ron:** Right and... well I maintain that you put your left foot in front of my right foot.

**Harry: **He's been saying this for fourteen years. For the last time Ron, it doesn't really matter where I put my foot ...although I think I should have used it to kick your...

**Ron:** When suddenly ...BOOM!

**Fran: **Boom?

**Harry:** Boom.

**Fran:** What exactly does Boom mean boys?

**Ron:** It means in a matter of mere seconds what was the toil and trouble of two innocent young children became mere ashes under the combined weight of two fully-grown men.

**Harry:** Well to be fair, you're a little over-sized.

**Ron:** The point is... Boom. (To which Harry added a vigorous nod.)

**Fran:** (To be honest I couldn't hide my grin at this point.) So what happened then?

**Harry:** Well Fran.. Erm... You've met my wife right.

**Fran:** Yes charming woman.

**Harry:** Mm hm...Oh yes wonderful, spectacular, the light of my life, the snitch to my seeker and all that. You are aware of her talent for the Bat Bogey Hex and funnily enough the talent for teaching it as well?

**Fran:** I'm familiar yes. She used it on an ex-boyfriend of mine once. Right after he became an ex in fact.

**Harry:** Good so we're definitely talking about the same Ginny.

**Ron:** What darling Harry is trying to say by schmoozing his wife to decrease the ridicule he's about to face is that we both got Bat Bogey hexed into oblivion by two kids... Girls nonetheless.

**Harry:** You know you seriously need a refresher course of 'Putting your foot in it 101'.

**Fran:** You're telling me the greats Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, undefeated by Voldemort himself, were at the mercy of their toddler daughters.

**Harry:** That was only the half of it. Then there was the silent treatment, the death threats from the wives...

**Ron:** You got off with a death threat? I got jinxed.

**Harry:** She did something far worse after.

**Ron:** Ouch. (To which he patted Harry sympathetically on the back in a way that only men truly seem to be able to.)

**Harry:** The evil glares from said brothers of toddler daughters.

**Ron:** The demands that we find a way to think up of an even bigger and better substitute.

**Harry:** How do heck do you think up of a better thing than THAT?

**Ron:** And the worst...

**Harry:** The disappointment on all the kids' faces.

**Ron:** I tell you we felt rotten for a week.

**Fran:** (One cannot help but smile sympathetically when two grown men act this way, regardless of who they are.) Until you thought up of something.

**Harry: **(looks over to Ron) Yeah until Pea Brain and Big Foot...

**Ron: **As we had lovingly been nicknamed by our wives...

**Harry:** ...thought up of something.

**Fran:** Well go on, you're not going to leave me in suspense are you?

**Harry:** I don't know. She seems awfully interested in our personal lives Ronnie.

**Ron:** (Leans back languorously on his chair). I agree Harry. Far too nosy for her own good. I guess maybe we'll just have to leave her wanting more.

**Fran:** Ron, Harry. Need I remind you that in my hands I hold the future of your stable and happy marriages. So tell me what was the great idea?

(While I could feel both men staring at me, an unexpected voice was heard coming from one of the portraits behind Harry's desk.)

**Professor Snape:** What these two Neanderthals are unsuccessfully trying to be coy about is the fact that by a sheer miracle, Potter and Weasley had a stroke of intelligence and brought the poor boy to Hogwarts, well it was rather akin to a Weasley convention, to the Headmaster's office, to speak to both mine and Professor Dumbledore's portrait for the day... with compensation of course. (He pointedly looked at Harry and Ron with a small smirk, to which the two seemed to cower slightly in their seats. However, just as quickly as he had appeared, Professor Snape was off while I sat gaping at the portrait.)

**Fran:** That wasn't? It couldn't have been!

**Harry:** (Grinning.) Such love from the man who gave up his life for me, wouldn't you agree?

**Ron:** (Slapped his hands on his legs and got up quickly). Well Fran this is entirely my fault. I've ruined your interview. I do apologise.

**Fran:** No no Ron, I should thank you. I couldn't have asked for more information if I had dragged it out of Harry with Veritaserum. I wanted to know what Harry is like at his most relaxed. This did the job and much more!

**Ron:** Well whenever you're near the shop, pop by and we'll arrange for my interview.

**Harry:** How about you leave that up to me Ronnie dear? Fran what are your thoughts on Viktor Krum?

**HPHP**

**Please feel free to point out any mistakes. **

**Oh and PS: Save an author, leave a review please :)**


	2. Ron

25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or all the big fancy high-up people who make money from Harry Potter. How do I know this? I have little to no money!

Contains some fluff

A/N:

I have to give a shout-out to winterlude whose fic 'interview with the quibbler' is what sparked this off.

**HPHP**

_**Fran: Fran, the interviewer**_

_**HPHP**_

_This week in our celebratory '25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives' series is the outstanding Mr. Ronald Weasley, co-owner and co-inventor, with his brother George Weasley, (whose interview will be appearing in the next few weeks) of the famed Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes which, at the time of printing, is the largest Joke enterprise in the world and one of the top ten largest general enterprises in Wizarding Britain. Self-professed most famous of 'The Golden Trio,' Mr. Weasley is well-known for his sharp wit, his sociable demeanour and his general popularity with anyone under the age of 35. Voted as the 'Most Hated Man by Parents', sharing the top spot with his brother George, in a recent Prophet survey, Mr. Weasley rarely lets this reputation get him down because, after all, as he so eloquently puts it "After Voldemort, why not battle a couple of parents?" He is in fact a father himself, to Rose and Hugo. He has often commented that he sympathises with other parents because his own children, nephews and nieces are actually his biggest free-loading customers, and consequently his causes for the biggest migraines. But it's all part of the business he often defends. Furthermore, Mr. Weasley is the proud husband of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Ms. Hermione Granger-Weasley, whose interview (in next week's issue) we will not spoil by describing here._

_Fran Blake has made use of a reliable and honest Quick Quotes Quill with the express permission of both Ronald Weasley, James Potter and Fred Weasley. She has also chosen to add certain observations which would not have been noticeable to a Quick Quotes Quill. _

**Fran: **Well Ron, of all the people I have to interview, you are the most confounding.

**Ron: **Huh. Why's that?

**Fran:** I really have no idea where to begin with you.

**Ron:** Oh.

**Fran:** Alright I've got an idea. What with your reputation as the 'Man who chats it up with everyone at parties', how would people describe you?

**Ron:** (After a moment of thought he decides to get more comfortable as though his reply will take some time). That entirely depends on who you're speaking to. If you're speaking to Harry, he'll say I'm his best mate but a right git sometimes. But you shouldn't trust a word he says. Did you know that I hold more incriminating evidence on that bloke than Filch has on the Marauders? Anyways, something along the same lines will probably be said by that little pipsqueak he calls his wife.

**Fran:** Your sister?

**Ron:** Yeah that one.

**Fran:** Is there some kind of tiff I should know about?

**Ron:** If by tiff you mean am I downright miffed that Ginny decided to hex all my boxers? Yes there's a tiff. I was merely pointing out that I may or may not have been the best Quidditch player after Harry on the Gryffindor team.

**Fran:** Ron... no?

**Ron:** I didn't mean I'm a better Quidditch player now. I meant THEN.

**Fran:** (I can't help but chuckle at his conviction and consequently sympathise with him.) Yes well go on.

**Ron:** What? Oh yes. If you ask my children they'll tell you I'm the best father in the world...(There is a hesitant pause as he looks nervous) Just don't ask Rose on one of her off days. If you ask my many many many nephews and nieces they'll say that I'm currently number 1 in the 'Favourite Uncles List'.

**Fran:** I thought that was George and you were second.

**Ron: **Who told you that?

**Fran: **George.

**Ron: **Ha! Typical. Well he's lying, it's me. If you talk to my mother... well let's not get into that one. And I imagine if you talk to my friends, they'll give you some kind of mixture of the lot.

**Fran: **What about Hemione?

**Ron: **Who?

**Fran: **Ron.

**Ron: **Blimey you sounded just like her. I can't understand how women do that. Unless you're actually Hermione in a Glamour charm?

**Fran: **I can assure you I'm not.

**Ron: **What's my favourite dessert?

**Fran: **I honestly can't tell you.

**Ron: **Alright you're definitely not Hermione.

**Fran: **What? How can you tell?

**Ron: **Well for one thing I mentioned food and you didn't quip about my table manners. Hermione would have seized the opportunity. Secondly you haven't once called me 'Ronald' and I'm sure I've sounded like a prat a couple of times already.

**Fran: **But...

**Ron: **Thirdly I know my wife very well Fran. I am a very lucky man. She can have a lot better and yet she settled for gangly-old me. The least I can do is know her well. I was just egging you on. I do have a prankster reputation to keep up you know.

**Fran: **Yes well speaking of Hermione, away on business isn't she?

**Ron: **(Through gritted teeth) Yes. You know I heard that Muggles who travel a lot get reduced prices. Well if we wizards had that, Hermione would travel for free.

**Fran: **Does it bother you that she travels so much?

**Ron: **(Looks around perplexed)

**Fran: **What's wrong?

**Ron: **Nothing it's just I could've sworn I heard Hermione taking a sharp breath, waiting for my reply, in that way she does.

**Fran: **(Laughs) Just for that interesting bit of insight into Ronald Weasley's mind, I'll let that last question go. Besides, for Hermione to have juggled everything so well, it's safe to assume she gets full support at home.

**Ron: **(Grins in that manner I'm sure you're all accustomed to seeing in the Daily Prophet Photos)

**Fran: **You mentioned Muggles before?

**Ron: **Yeah. Well everyone knows my Dad's obsession with Muggles. I'm a big fan of the television myself. _(The television is an often large black box that allows for the __transmission of pictures and sound with the use of electricity – that unfathomable medium of Muggles' – for public reception.) _I can show you if you'd like.

**Fran: **(Ron leads me in front of a large black box and holds up a much smaller rectangular one with several buttons. As soon as he presses one of the buttons, the black box lights up. I am quite surprised and take a look at the back of the box expecting to see the same lit up pictures I see in the front. But I don't see them, as if the images are inside the box.)

**Ron: **(He presses another button and what we are seeing changes.) Oh this is one of my favourites. It's about a coyote and a road-runner. Basically that coyote (pointing at what seems to be a highly expressive and sneaky coyote) chases that funny-looking road-runner (indeed the road-runner is odd-looking as thought he is Confounded) but never manages to catch it. It's really funny seeing him try to use all kinds of explosives and tricks.

**Fran: **(I can see what he means as the coyote is currently trying to catapult himself. I can't help but think 'What a silly coyote!')

**Ron: **This guy has actually been a great inspiration for several ideas at the shop. Our 'Anvil Illusion' was one of them... you know the one where it gives you the impression that you've flattened whatever you throw our charmed object at. We had stacks of letters from mothers when that first came out, saying they nearly got a heart attack when they fell for it.

**Fran: **(As I am getting intrigued as to how the coyote thinks tying himself to a rocket will be of any use, the Weasley's house Floo alert goes off and a firm thud can be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen. As we quickly make our way over to the kitchen, we hear the panicked voice of a young man.)

**James: **Uncle Ron, mate, you've got to help us.

**Fran: **(As we enter the kitchen, we find the famous James Potter II and Fred Weasley II looking very nervous. Their reputation precedes them of course and I am, in fact, surprised to find them nervous of all things.)

**Fred: **Yeah Mum's asking for our blood mate.

**Ron: **(Unsuccessfully trying to hide a chuckle) What did you two do now?

**James: **It was an accident.

**Fred: **Yeah it was only supposed to be an empty threat.

**James: **How were we supposed to know we're actually good at Potions all of a sudden?

**Ron: **What did you do?

**James & Fred: **(Look guiltily at each other) All the girls of Gryffindor now have purple hair.

**Fran: **(There is a moment of incredulous silence that I simply cannot put into words.)

**Ron: **Wait a second. You two are home on Christmas break. How did you manage...?

**James: **We're not exactly sure.

**Fred: **We think the potion may have had delayed effects.

**Ron: **Wow you two really are dead.

**James: **That's why you have to help us Uncle Ron.

**Fred: **Yeah you know how Aunt Ginny and Mum normally take it in turns who deals with our pranks?

**Ron: **Yeah?

**James: **Well they've banded together on this one!

**Ron: **Alright. What you need is damage control. I think I may have something downstairs. I'll whip it up and send it to you.

**Fran: **(Fred and James both lunge forward at Ron, hugging him tightly)

**James: **Oh thank Merlin. I might actually still have a girlfriend after this.

**Fred: **I told you to date outside the house, didn't I?

**Ron: **Fred, James meet Fran Blake, the interviewer from 'The Quibbler'.

**James: **Oh sorry we didn't see you there, what with our minor crisis and all.

**Fred: **Fred Weasley and James Potter at your service Madam.

**Fran: **(They both give a dramatic bow and have matching grins on their face that make them look almost identical.) Charmed. You know you could almost pass as twins when you grin like that.

(Both boys grin at each other.)

**Ron: **Bill has a theory. They performed some kind of magic to look like each other, when they were still kids, what with spending every waking moment together, and, well, the effects have never really worn off. That and mum insists they look just like her brothers.

**James: **We best be off**.**

**Fred:** Yeah there's no telling what guillotine awaits us at home.

**James: **Bye Uncle Ron. Thanks again.

**Fran: **(And with a yell and a poof they were both gone through the Floo, as the expression goes.)

You know it's funny. Yours and Harry's kids are quite understandably the most renowned of the New Generation Weasleys, but Fred seems like equally as much of a character, a partner-in-crime so to speak.

**Ron: **What do you mean, 'most renowned'?

**Fran: **Just that, they're usually the ones mentioned.

**Ron: **Yes well, Fran, that's a misconception the press has garnered. No Weasley child ever really works without at least five other family members being in cahoots. They're all bright as a phoenix, and almost always that lands them into trouble, with one or more of their pranks at Hogwarts. Sure there are the quieter ones such as Molly, Percy's daughter or Louis, Bill's son but they've all got a band of unity, you know what I mean?

**Fran: **Yes of course. I wasn't implying otherwise.

**Ron: **Oh yeah well I'm sorry. It's just I don't like how if the kids are to be given any kind of attention, some are overlooked. They're all creative in their own right.

**Fran: **I take it then that what I just witnessed wasn't an unusual occurrence.

**Ron: **Nope, mine and George's places are constantly littered with the brats. What I find amusing is their dynamic, you know. If it's something trivial, the younger ones are normally pushed into coming and fixing it. If it's something big, they tend to arrive in packs, which as you can imagine, normally means my Floo network needs a bit of maintenance afterwards. If it's gossip, though, regarding the girls, it's normally Lily who goes to Bill. I think what with living with part-Veelas, all the girls think he's some kind of guru of the women's mind... Oh how wrong they are on that one. If it's a guy problem, like asking out girls, then it's always Harry.

**Fran: **Harry?

**Ron: **I don't quite understand it myself. I think it's because, to the kids, Harry's the only one who isn't a full Weasley so maybe he has a fresher view on things. That's Harry's take on it. My take is that to the boys, asking girls is scarier than defeating Voldemort. If Harry managed both, then he must be some kind of expert.

**Fran: **This doesn't bother you?

**Ron: **Merlin no just like with Voldemort, Harry's a putz without me.

**Fran: **I beg your pardon.

**Ron: **Alright maybe not a putz. But this is how the situation normally goes: They go to Harry, Harry brings them over here and we all congregate around the sofa and give them lessons in 'What NOT To Do.'

**Fran: **That seems like a little bit of negative thinking doesn't it?

**Ron: **Possibly, but that's how we got our women. You see we did everything possible that could have ruined it, and after all that they realised they still liked us and so they married us. So we put our 'prat' knowledge to good use. Fool-proof system if you ask me.

**Fran: **Can I get a small hint?

**Ron: **Oh wait let's see. Oh ok. If there's a famous Quidditch player in the vicinity expressing an interest in her, do NOT sit idly by while he asks her to the Yule Ball.

**Fran: **(smirking) Or any other party for that matter.

**Ron: **(blushing)Well yes of course.

**Fran: **Suddenly it all makes sense.

**Ron: **What does?

**Fran: **Just a subject matter a little birdie told me to bring up. Well thank you Ron, this has been enlightening to say the very least, emphasis on 'very'.

**Ron: **You're welcome. I enjoyed it. I'm off to get that Remedy potion I promised the boys.

**Fran: **(As I am about to leave, the Floo alert goes off again and in walk the famous Bill Weasley.)

**Bill: **Ron you won't believe what I just heard about your darling daughter and that Malfoy.

**Ron: **(Standing beside me groans) Merlin I wish Hermione would just come home already. What is it Bill?

HPHP

A/N: For those of you who wished more Hermione/ Ron fluff, I promise that in the last chapter :)


	3. Ginny

25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or all the big fancy high-up people who make money from Harry Potter. How do I know this? I have little to no money!**

**Contains some fluff**

**A/N: okay honestly i don't know how i can get away with this. It's not your usual ginny 'heroine extraordinaire' interview. Basically it's an interview sort of way to write fluff. Ah well.**

**I have to give a shout-out to winterlude whose fic 'interview with the quibbler' is what sparked this off **

**To Hela... who's always there**

**HPHP**

_**Fran: Fran, the interviewer**_

_**HPHP**_

_This week in our celebratory '25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives' series is the one and only Mrs. Ginny Potter. Wife, mother, sister, friend, Ginny is what she originally termed 'The Golden Trio + 1' member of the famous family. Our very own Fran Blake, who writes the popular and witty weekly 'Who's Who and What's What' column was actually in Mrs. Potter's year at Hogwarts and was part of the now legendary Dumbledore's Army. Once again our interviewer set out not to retell the war stories which have been retold from every angle possible (who can forget Susan Bones' heart-warming children's story 'The Second War: A Hogwarts' House Elf'sTale'), neither is it yet another biography of the rags to riches story of the Weasley family. Rather it is an interview like many others, delving into the more personal and private quirks of a celebrity's life, and in that way makes it an __uncommon interview for one Ginny Potter, who is more used to people asking her what it felt like to face Bellatrix Lestrange and how she felt hearing that her beloved was dead in those crucial moments before Voldemort's demise. _

_Fran Blake has made use of a reliable and honest Quick Quotes Quill with the express permission of both Ginny and Harry Potter. She has also chosen to add certain observations which would not have been noticeable to a Quick Quotes Quill. _

**Fran:** Ginny, let me first of all say that it is indeed an honour to be here in your lovely home, the infamous Grimmauld Place. I have to say I love what you've done with the decor.

**Ginny:** (laughs) Yes well it took Harry and Ron a few days to get old Mrs. Black off the wall and she's still up in the attic cursing me for my unruly mistress of the house ways. But I've gotten used to the old bat. Things just wouldn't be the same if I didn't have someone berating me for bringing shame to the Honourable House of Black by setting up the living room with Gryffindor colours.

**Fran:** The interview hasn't even started and all my prepared questions already seem trivial compared to the information you've just given me. So I guess we'll start with a bit of reminiscing. A Gryffindor through and through huh?

**Ginny:** Oh well when you come from the long, long, long family line of the Weasleys, it's difficult not to be. Although my youngest son, Albus, is in Slytherin, and we're immensely proud. Harry always says it's one of the best signs that people didn't die in vain in the war. That someone who was expected to be in Gryffindor could be in Slytherin without any bias.

In fact, when Albus was sorted in Slytherin, I actually insisted that we have the living room re-decorated. I didn't want him thinking that we were in any way disappointed. But his first Christmas from Hogwarts, he talked me out of it. Said it didn't affect him in any way. And it was more of a nod to the old Weasley lineage. Said he's more of a Weasley than a Slytherin any day.

**Fran:** He sounds like a wonderful boy.

**Ginny:** It is true that I am the most biased person on the face of the planet... but all my children are wonderful, Fran.

**Fran:** (laughs) Yes of course I should have known better than to insinuate something about family pride to a Weasley-Potter. I should have learnt that lesson when I talked to Ron.

**Ginny:** (laughs) Ah yes, my brother Ron, the insensitive prat who has grown up to be our biggest mascot, especially where the children are involved. What did you say?

**Fran:** Nothing... It was merely a misunderstanding... Alright I may or may have not made the polite observation that it is quite understandably your children and his that receive most recognition in public.

**Ginny:** And dear Ronald thought you meant that his other nieces and nephews aren't as perfectly wonderful. Yes that does sound like Ron. Don't worry Fran I'm sure you didn't mean it in any insulting way. But please do bear in mind that Ron is the youngest brother, Harry's best friend, Hermione's husband, the owner of the most successful joke shop in the Wizarding world and a Weasley to boot. Pride does not even begin to describe what my brother feels about his life.

**Fran:** (laughs) You know the family's dynamic has always interested me immensely.

**Ginny:** I distinctly remember a conversation in our fourth year starting out pretty much the same way.

**Fran:** That's right, I remember. I mean now you're all viewed by the wizarding world as heroes but back in Hogwarts, especially when I first knew you Ginny, there were days where individually you four seemed like an unlikely group of friends, let alone end up married and so united.

**Ginny:** (pauses for a minute contemplating) We were different back then weren't we? We were different from how we are now. We were different from each other. Harry was always so pensive, weight of the world on his shoulders by the age of fourteen. Ron, as my dear sister-in-law famously put it "had the emotional range of a teaspoon". Hermione, although a genius was never the most social person and me, well me, I went from being the shy, youngest red-head who fell for Riddle's plans to what you might call a "popular" girl. (Rolls her eyes) I hate saying that, I really do. People will think all I did was twirl my hair and kiss boys the entire time but I don't know how else to describe it.

**Fran:** Yes incidentally the kissing boys part.

**Ginny:** Fran.

**Fran:** Alright alright. We all know Mr & Mrs Potter are allowed some kind of relationship past. I mean it wasn't like you were born and immediately married but still one does seem to forget that there was a time when Harry wasn't smitten by you. None of us can ever forget THAT proposal.

**Ginny:** (mumbles) Yes well it wasn't exactly planned to be that public.

**Fran: **(laughs) Ever the private ones you are. If it weren't for the begging and the pleading and the emphasis on the twenty-fifth anniversary, I don't know how I would have gotten you to do this interview Ginny.

**Ginny:** (smiles) Well if it's relationship past you want, Ron and Hermione have the more interesting background. You haven't gotten around to Hermione have you?

**Fran:** No not yet. Hermione has only just gotten back from the International Wizarding Convention on The Development of Werewolf Rights.

**Ginny:** That's our Hermione. No but when you do speak to her, mention the word Lav-lav. She'll take it from there.

**Fran: **This isn't going to get me yelled at again is it?

**Ginny:** Maybe you'll get an owl from Ron. But believe me the look on Hermione's face is worth it.

**Fran:** You know my Quick Quotes Quill is taking down everything you're saying. They are going to know it was all your idea.

**Ginny:** Yes well so long as you don't say how I became an angry green-eyed monster at the mention of Harry having previous girlfriends like Rita Skeeter would have done, I'll deal with those two just fine. Besides you don't get to be Ginny Weasley without a few perks now and then. One being the perpetual mocking of my dear brother Ronald. (At this, Ginny gave an evil smile that I'll leave up entirely to the reader's imagination.)

**Fran:** Don't you mean Ginny Potter?

**Ginny:** In matters of jokes, pranks and general debauchery I'll always be Ginny Weasley.

**Fran:** (laughs) That's a good one. I'll put that on the cover as the highlight quote.

**Ginny:** Oh please do. Harry would love that.

**Fran:** Speaking of Harry.

**Ginny:** Which no one ever does, well not to me at least.

**Fran:** Is he off on a mission?

**Ginny:** No he's actually working on a graduation speech Neville (Longbottom) – _Neville Longbottom, former Gryffindor and Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently Headmaster, is a long-time friend of the Potters. Be sure to read a celebratory interview with Professor Longbottom himself in our series of '25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives')_ asked him to make.

**Fran:** Your eldest son James is graduating this year isn't he?

**Ginny:** (The return of the evil smile.) Oh yes and this was Neville's way of (coughs slightly) repaying James for the Marauder legacy he has left Hogwarts with over the years.

**Fran:** By getting the famous Harry Potter to make an inspirational graduating speech? I'm sorry I think I'm missing something.

**Ginny:** By getting James' father to make a speech in front of all his friends, including his girlfriend. Oh he'll be introduced as 'Harry Potter' before going up on the podium but he'll be speaking a lot more frankly than that.

**Fran:** (laughs) You're lucky this interview won't be published till after the graduating ceremony.

**Ginny:** Yes. This has been planned since the portraits incident. Merlin help me where my son learnt that kind of magic. Probably his uncle George. But now Harry's really looking forward to doing this... Feels like a kid again, beating James at his own game.

**Fran:** May I be so bold as to ask for a little preview?

**Ginny:** Well I can't give away much. I'm sure the Prophet will find a way to quote snippets of it. But I'll give you one of my suggestions... a reference to the fact that Hogwarts' broom cupboards... and their many opportunities... were discovered long before James and his friends ever used them... by his parents, aunts and uncles amongst others. That ought to scar the poor boy for a couple of months don't you think? (A meaningful wink followed).

**Fran:** You know everybody thinks that it's George and Ron Weasley that are the pranksters but the question begs to be asked who exactly is the most devious in your family Ginny?

**Ginny:** Oh you know we all have our days. You don't get to be the youngest girl with six brothers without learning a few tricks and Harry, although not famous for them, does have Marauder genes in him. He'll only use them when absolutely necessary but it's always priceless when he does.

**Fran:** And here some might think that all you and Harry have in common are death-defying experiences.

**Ginny:** Well yes we do have those. Much more than we'd care to have actually. But that's not what makes a lasting marriage. It'd be a pretty grim and dull marriage if all we had to talk about was Tom Riddle's return when we were sixteen and seventeen. I won't deny that it was a significant part of our lives. But that's not all we are. I mean over the years, after everyone's shook our hands and patted us on the back, Harry and I went home and I had to make dinner and he would put the kids to bed or I'd have to write an article and he has to review the reports about his new case. We have jobs and we lead pretty ordinary lives. We've always got someone coming over because some niece or nephew has done something either ridiculously stupid or fantastically good. Ted Lupin, I can never get enough off. _(Ted Lupin, Head of Research at St. Mungo's, known for his breakthroughs in diminishing the horrible effects of a wereolf's bite. Medidoctor Lupin is Harry's godson.) _

...Our joy and our laughter definitely don't revolve around those horrible days, although I will admit we do occasionally joke about all the stupid things we did at Hogwarts. But that's it, the normal things we did like sneak into the kitchens or go flying on the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the night. More often than not, our entertainment comes from the children sending us a letter saying that their hair got singed working with Blast-Ended Skrewts with Hagrid the other week. Merlin I miss Care of Magical Creatures. It's terrifying but in that sort of ridiculous way. Hagrid knows exactly what he's doing. He isn't one of the best professors at Hogwarts for nothing. But the description the kids always send home is hilarious. It's like they're re-thinking their entire lives and they start saying all kinds of things like 'Mum I appreciate you', because, in that hour, they really thought they were never going to see us again.

**Fran:** Some might think you have an odd sense of humour Ginny.

**Ginny:** Anyone who has received a letter from their child after their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Rubeus Hagrid knows what I mean. And they're chuckling as they remember it.

**Fran:** (laughs) I'll take your word for it. You mentioned Quidditch.

**Ginny:** What's that?

**Fran:** Very funny.

**Ginny:** I try.

**Fran:** Can I see your Player of the Year award?

**Ginny:** (smiles brightly) I'm glad you asked me that Fran. One second I'll be right back. Don't move.

**Fran:** That didn't take too long.

**Ginny:** Here it is. My fourth baby... which actually came first... Oh well you know what I mean.

**Fran:** Now Harry mentioned some kind of competition between you two.

**Ginny:** Another question I'm glad you asked Fran. Mr. Potter might be the Saviour of the Wizarding World but none of his awards, including that cursed Witch Weekly's Honorary Hero Award they sent him before we got married, quite matches up to mine.

**Fran:** What do you mean?

**Ginny:** Mine's bigger.

**Fran:** (At this point, I nearly choked while sipping my tea.) I beg your pardon.

**Ginny:** You heard me. Mine's bigger. He may have more honorary awards than Dumbledore and Scamander combined but none are as high as mine. The only one that comes close is that blasted Witch Weekly one, which they feel the need to remind readers of every year round about the time of his birthday when he starts getting birthday cards from complete strangers... But you'll notice mine is about two centimetres taller. I can get the ruler if you'd like.

**Fran:** No, no that won't be necessary. I don't know what to say Ginny. Should one congratulate a woman on this sort of thing?

**Ginny:** (grins proudly) Like I said Fran you don't have six brothers growing up without a few things rubbing off. And besides I think it's only fair. Outside the house he is the most recognised one, quite justifiably. My husband deserves all the appreciation he receives. No one insists on that more than me. But inside the house, Fran, that's a different matter. Inside the house, what I say goes. And this beautiful baby of mine is just one of the ways I remind my darling husband and my wonderful children that I am the captain of this Quidditch team.

**Fran:** It's like a totem if you will.

**Ginny:** Exactly Fran. A reminder that no matter how old we get or how full of life my children are, I can still beat anyone at Quidditch and I can still throw a mean Bat Bogey Hex.

**Fran:** Witches all over are going to be applauding you. Being married just means more feminine power doesn't it Ginny?

**Ginny:** Indeed Fran, indeed. (She pats the statue lovingly).

**Fran:** You mentioned anonymous birthday presents?

**Ginny:** (Rolls her eyes before answering) Yes well it doesn't help that my darling husband clearly doesn't have an ounce of bald genes in his entire DNA, so basically he looks like a taller version of his seventeen year old self. Any other time of the year, I feel proud, but come his birthday I have to wade over the sea of greeting cards just to give him a birthday kiss.

**Fran:** So his birthday isn't your favourite time of the year?

**Ginny:** (A blush appears on her cheeks, one that I am pleased to have witnessed) Well I wouldn't go so far as to say that.

**Fran:** Ginny Weasley blushing. I don't think I've seen that since the butter dish incident.

**Ginny:** Gah don't remind me... And I'm sure there were a couple of other times. How about the photo the Prophet published of the night Harry and I got engaged?

**Fran:** Oh that's right. How could I have forgotten that?

**Ginny:** Yes how could you indeed Fran?

**Fran:** Care to comment on that? You never did if I recall correctly.

**Ginny:** For the sake of your readership, my temper and my mother's dignity we best keep it that way.

**Fran:** (laughs) Your call Mrs. Potter.

(At the moment, in walks Mr. Potter himself.)

**Harry:** Hello ladies. I was just taking a break. Wondered if you'd like some more tea?

**Fran:** No I'm fine thank you. I'm so caught up in everything your wife says I'd probably let it go cold anyways.

**Ginny:** I'll have one love, if you don't mind.

**Harry:** Sure. Erm...Ginny?

**Ginny:** (I can't help but notice that she smirks without even looking at him.) Yes dear?

**Harry:** What is your award doing in the living room?

**Ginny:** Oh Fran wanted to see it.

**Harry:** You mean you found a way to weasel it into the interview.

**Ginny:** Harry I am appalled that you think I am that obsessed with my statue.

**Harry:** Mm hm. Did she bring out the ruler?

**Fran:** Oh she wanted to. I just chose to believe her without it.

**Harry:** Smart woman. (To which Ginny glared at him and Harry gave her a grin that made me fully understand her earlier comment about him looking like a tall 17 year old.)

**Fran:** How's the speech coming along?

**Ginny:** (Without missing a beat) Don't worry I didn't give her all the details.

**Harry:** Just enough to get us in even more trouble when James finds out we've had this planned for months?

**Ginny:** (sips at her remaining tea) Exactly.

**Harry:** I'll go get the tea. Are you sure you don't want anything Fran?

**Fran:** No thank you Harry. So, Ginny. (She does not turn around at this. She's still gazing at the doorway where Harry just stood).

**Fran:** Ginny.

**Ginny:** Hmm? Oh sorry. All this reminiscing has made me a bit sentimental.

**Fran:** (smiles)

**Ginny:** What?

**Fran:** Nothing. (You, the readers of course know what I'm thinking.) Well we've successfully managed to do what we set out to do Ginny. An interview, 25 years on, that does not revolve around the war, around the fact that you're Harry Potter's wife or a mother, rather Ginny Potter the woman. Yes we had to deviate a few places but within understandable limits. I think this was a great success. The Daily Prophet, I'm sure, will be taking care of grand eloquent odes to victories and memorials, Witch Weekly will put in their two cents about family and friends. We at the Quibbler decided to do what no one else thinks of doing when celebrating such a grand number like 25 years. Any other time, talking about every day things would be boring but personally we thought it would be even more interesting now.

**Ginny:** I liked the idea.

**Fran:** So your next great event is James' graduation?

**Ginny:** Yes we're so proud. My first baby leaving Hogwarts. It feels like the first time on Platform 9 ¾ all over again.

**Fran:** Yours or James?

**Ginny:** Both combined. Honestly I'm petrified. Not for him but for the world. Somewhere along the way he got the idea that Uncle Bill's job sounded pretty 'cool'?

**Fran:** Remind me again what Uncle Bill's job is?

**Ginny:** Curse-breaker.

**Fran:** Oh I see.

**Ginny:** You've got that look on your face right now. The look I've had constantly in the last seventeen years. I swear that boy gives me so many heart attacks I'm starting to think I've got nine lives like a cat.

**Fran:** And they'll be two more graduations in the next two years right?

**Ginny:** Yes one just right after the other, they are. I hated hearing this when I was a child but they really do grow up fast.

**Fran:** In the meantime it's your job to embarrass them while you can.

**Ginny:** Elementary my dear Fran. Elementary.

**Fran:** Isn't that a Muggle expression?

**Ginny:** What can I say? I'm a Muggle lover just like my father. Harry and I still enjoy going to watch old films in the park every now and then. _('Films' are a form of Muggle entertainment that enact a story by a sequence of images giving the illusion of continuous movement.)_

**Fran:** This interview could last for days and you'd still surprise me Ginny.

**Ginny: **I don't know how. You wanted ordinary.

I simply smiled knowingly at her. You, the readers obviously know what I'm thinking.

**HPHP**

Please... save an author, leave a review.


	4. Hermione

25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or all the big fancy high-up people who make money from Harry Potter. How do I know this? I have little to no money!

Contains some fluff

A/N: I'm sorry to have taken so long to update. I'd like to thank all the wonderful wonderful people who over the last couple of months have added this to their favourite or alert list. I d appreciate it. I hope you like the final instalment. Yes this story is COMPLETE. It is my first officially completed story that I didn't write all at one go. So I'm very proud. I'm sorry to those of you who have especially asked for George's I don't feel comfortable writing characters beyond the Fab 4 and I'll probably muck it up. So I'd like to leave it this story as it is.

I have to give a shout-out to winterlude whose fic 'interview with the quibbler' is what sparked this off and to the wonderful reviewers. 44 reviews before posting this means a lot to me :)

Also to HungarianWitch22... so faithful... thank you :)

To Hela... the dearest friend in the world. Happy Birthday Lovely One :D Only you could get me to update :P

Hope you enjoy :)

**HPHP**

_**Fran: Fran, the interviewer**_

_**HPHP**_

_In our final instalment of'25 Years On: Still Heroes In Their Everyday Lives' series, we interview Hermione Granger Weasley. The woman behind the intellectual and assertive speeches, you will find she is demure and sophisticated, a true woman of grace. __One might say that she is indeed the most public of all the persons we've interviewed. Constantly at the mercy of the press and politicians for her hand in policy-making decisions, we see her subtle and kind nature shining through in this interview. To say, ladies and gentlemen, that I was overwhelmed to meet this woman of class is a gross understatement. Is there anything this young woman hasn't accomplished? I believe her sister-in-law, Angelina Weasley, beautifully summed up Ms. Granger-Weasley's allure when she said "She's the true Gryfinndorian Weasley, our Hermione. There's an unspoken agreement between us that's she's our official representative. She embodies it all, spunk, wit, charm... hard-headedness and loyalty to boot. A good honest dye job's the only thing left."_

_Fran Blake has made use of a reliable and honest Quick Quotes Quill with the express permission of Hermione Granger-Weasley, Hugo and Ron Weasley. She has also chosen to add certain observations which would not have been noticeable to a Quick Quotes Quill._

HPHP

**Hermione: **So Fran where shall we start?

**Fran: **Hermione, I think you are the only interviewee to ask me that question.

**Hermione: **Oh well, you know me.

**Fran: **I cannot tell you how pleased I am to be here in your lovely home, actually conducting this interview. You are one difficult woman to sit down and talk to.

**Hermione: **Yes. Honestly I really do apologise for having to re-schedule so many times. I was very interested in doing this from the start.

**Fran: **Well thank you. But I can't believe that of all people, yours is the last interview I'm conducting. I started off with Harry way back in October and now it's July. But I guess it's all in the line of duty and I must say you have done a grand job with the new amendments to the Magical Creatures Rights Act passed last month. I'm sure this month has been filled with congratulatory benefits and pats on the back but I want to say it myself. Congratulations.

**Hermione: **(Blushing) Thank you Fran. Several talented and hard-working people have been working on that act for over a few years now. I was involved when it was first passed in fact but each legislature tries to improve it further. We really have something to be proud of. I'm constantly approached by foreign Ministers who'd like to discuss it.

**Fran: **Comfortable amongst the leaders of the world aren't you?

**Hermione: **It's not so much comfortableas accustomed to. I'm comfortable with my family who I have said time and time again, I wouldn't be able to do this without. I am perfectly aware that this is not Ron's ideal, despite his feeble attempt at not voicing it in his interview... yes I read it Fran. I read them all. Wanted to see what to expect.

**Fran: **Stillalways the prepared one I see.

**Hermione: **(Smirks) Well of course Fran. I wouldn't be 'Know-It-All Hermione' if I wasn't prepared.

**Fran: **I remember that in Hogwarts.

**Hermione: **(Laughs) Merlin that must be my longest running nickname. Let's see there's 'Bookworm'. That's pretty close,. 'Buckteeth' from good old Draco, the 'Woman Who Married the Emotional Range of a Teaspoon Man' ever since I got married, Mum, Aunt Hermione – which is of course the most frequently used – and.... oh well there's a couple of others that I won't divulge.

**Fran: **Oh come on Hermione. "Enlightening interview of heroes in their everyday lives remember"? How else am I supposed to sell magazines?

**Hermione: **(Laughs) You've never had trouble before Fran.

_(At this point in the interview, a sudden and very loud crash is heard from downstairs. Hermione takes only a split second to jump up and hurry to the direction of the noise, justifiably worried. We make our way down to the basement where we find, what can only accurately be described as: the inside of a cauldron, with a fluorescent pink goo illuminating off every article, including the walls, tables, renegade Dungbombs on the floor and Ronald Weasley himself)_

**Hermione: **(Looks wide-eyed around the room) Ron?

**Ron: **(Desperately trying to unstick his way through the concoction and fumbling with his wand) Don't worry hen. I've got it all under control.

**Hermione: **Ron, are you insane? The basement is entirely PINK! And there are Dungbombs EVERYWHERE!

**Ron: **I'll clean it up. Everything will be good as new as soon as I cast a Scourgify.

_(We look on as Ron continues to try to unstick his feet from the ground. He manages, only to find that his arm is now stuck to a table and he continues to yank his way through.)_

**Hermione: **(Folds her arms and taps her foot, still on the stairs leading to the basement)

**Ron: **(Looks up) I'm getting there. I'm getting there. It's just going to take me (yank) a bit of time (pull) to reach a wand-handling (here he accidentally hits his head with his own arm from the fierce pull) position.

**Hermione: **(Rubs her temple gently) Ron, when you voiced your wish to start inventing for the shop here at the house, who was the most person who encouraged you?

**Ron: **(He seemed to stop at this question, looking down at his feet, as a young boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar would) You were hen.

**Hermione: **And what tiny, miniscule, almost insignificant condition did I make?

**Ron: **(mumbles)I am not allowed to blow the house to smithereens.

**Hermione: **Yes I believe those were my exact words. Soo... WHAT IN MERLIN'S SAGGY BOTTOMS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

**Hugo: **Wow, I didn't even think Mum knew that expression.

_(Hugo Weasley, youngest child of Ron and Hermione, appeared at the doorway, grinning in the way only a child who has realised one of his parents is involved in some kind of debauchery can.)_

**Ron: **Son. Great. I'm up to my ears in Dungbombs here, literally and figuratively. Be a mate and go get your mother's wand before I'm sleeping on the sofa till you graduate.

**Hermione: **There's no need Ronald. I brought my wand. I, unlike you, come prepared.

**Ron: **Yes dear.

_(In a fine example of brisk wandwork, Hermione has the basement clean and spotless in only a few minutes. Left standing in the middle of the room, Ron looks around, seemingly contemplating his next move while Hermione raises her eyebrows in expectation.)_

**Ron: **Erm... thanks.

**Hermione: **(her eyebrows only shoot up further).

**Ron: **And I promise not to blow the house up. Even though technically it wasn't bad as all that.

**Hermione: **(She gives what can only be described as a ladylike snort, as far as snorts go).

**Ron: **(Grins) Oh come on hen. If it weren't for me, you'd go through life bored. All those conferences about laws and whatnot, you need to come home to a big bang. (Smirks and quirks his eyebrows playfully)

**Hermione: **(Seems to fight off a smirk while her stance considerably unstiffens.) Yes well, I'd love to come back to an actual home as well.

**Ron: **Don't mind her Fran. She makes it sound a lot worse than it is. (He makes his way over to Hermione and very naturally wraps his hand around her waist).

**Hermione: **(Pulls back slightly but not enough to be removed from his subtle embrace). Last Need I remind you of the time I came home to find our roof entirely missing? I mean honestly Ron, you have to be careful. What if you get hurt?...

_(With the express permission of Hermione, I am allowed to say that Ron, at this point, silenced her with a small kiss. I also felt that it was only appropriate to give them a few minutes of privacy. I simply felt the need to insert this tiny episode with my readers, both male and female, well... I don't really think I need to explain to any good old-fashioned Ron and Hermione fan. Some of us have been fans since the Hogwarts days! Editorial note from Luna Lovegood: Please note the absence of any Nargles ;) )_

_(A few short moments and murmurs later, Hermione politely makes a reappearance, apologising profusely, babbling apologies so quickly my QuickQuotes Quill couldn't keep up)_

**Fran: **Hermione?

**Hermione: **Yes?

**Fran: **Take a seat dear.

**Hermione: **Oh yes well. Right.

**Fran: **Hermione I hope you don't take this the wrong way but somehow I thought I would find you more riled up, maybe a residue of the political stress you've just been through still showing. Instead you're very well... relaxed. I know I make it sound like it's an insult but...

**Hermione: **But from what you knew about me from Hogwarts, I was a high-strung sort of girl. No I don't take any offence Fran. I get that a lot from people who haven't seen me in years and sometimes from the people who see me every other day. Harry sometimes stops and stares at me when I don't panic if something isn't handed in on time at the Ministry. I think he stills sees me as the girl who told him to get his homework done at school. Mind you I still am. Ginny definitely won't remind him to hand in a report, says she has better things to tell her husband. So it's up to me. I'm still a bit of a perfectionist. I expect hard work from people in my department. But I understand leniency is not such a bad thing. I think that's the first thing you learn when you become a mother. Things will not always go exactly as planned. You'd think I would have learnt that from the war but my children shock me more than any Dark wizard ever has.

**Fran: **And there's my cover quote!

**Hermione: **(Laughs) So there you have it, the calmer more relaxed me, the 'positive influence of Ron' me as Ron smugly likes to say. I think it's because I've been around such a comfortable environment for so long. I can't emphasise how grateful I am for that every day.

**Fran: **Oh well now Hermione. From what I've heard throughout the interviews, the Weasley-Potters are quite smitten with you too.

**Hermione:** (Smiles thoughtfully for a moment) The thing is... and I've never told anyone this so specifically... is that I always tease Ron about having the emotional range of a teaspoon when really, I wasn't that far off myself. Once things started to settle and I started to realise how much more important it is to enjoy little things in life, I learnt that although work needs to be done well, and I never desist saying that, it can be done well in a balanced stride.

**Fran: **Hmm.

**Hermione: **What?

**Fran: **Oh nothing, just finally understanding all those Hermione fan clubs still going strong.

**Hermione: **Oh dear. They worry me sometimes. I hope they don't have a too idealistic picture of me. I have my flaws. I'll still lose my temper like a Hippogriff sometimes and I'll admit I do boss people around. I know why occasionally the Prophet prints a very unflattering story about me. I just tend to get carried away by ideas, standards and possible achievements.

**Fran: **That right there Hermione is why the fan clubs still exist and probably will for a long time.

**Hermione: ** (Laughs) If that were true, then the others' fan clubs will last just as long.

**Fran: **Indubitably, Hermione, indubitably. (I stand up to shake her hand but remember something). One last thing Hermione, if you don't mind.

**Hermione: **(She smiles up angelically at me from her seat).

**Fran: **It's an utterance really... Lav-lav.

**Hermione: **(Blinks up at me, turns her head around to face the basement) RONAAAAAALDDDDD!

(The sound of cauldrons falling and vials breaking resounds throughout the house)

_It has indeed been an honour and a privilege to have conducted these informative and exciting interviews with so many of Wizarding Britain's most loved faces._

_I would like to end this course of interviews by thanking each and every single interviewee for being an inspiration to my generation and to the ones that came after. I would also like to thank them, if my boldness will be obliged for a moment, for making my job easier by thoroughly and consistently taking the interview in their own hands and making it far more interesting than I ever planned. For the past nine months, I have had excited four year-olds, crying mothers, proud grandfathers, fond friends and so many other individuals feeling compelled to comment on the inspiring insight into these heroes' minds._

_These true heroes' humility and grandeur lives in every fond memory they have, in every endearing term they use for their loved ones and especially and most memorably in the 'regular' (often humorous) anecdotes we have seen throughout the interviews._

_The immense popularity of these interviews across Britain (and even abroad) has been surprising, gratifying but surely one cannot say incomprehensible._

_Thank you to them and to the readers._

_Fran Blake._

HPHP

**A/N: **Ta-da! :D I hope you liked it. I admit this Hermione is different. The feel of the chapter is a little different (but I had in fact written most of this way back). But I like to think that she's changed. You can still see the remnants of the one we know and love from what she says and especially in the very last things she says :P

Anywho, please drop a line :D

Thank you once again! Xoxo


End file.
